Recent years have seen the increased prevalence of social media. Social media is a set of computer-mediated tools used by people, companies, and other organizations to create, share, and/or exchange information within virtual communities and networks. Generally, common features of social media applications, websites, and other services include: Web 2.0 Internet-based applications, user-generated content (UGC) (e.g., text, digital photo, and/or digital video posts), user-created profiles for a website or application maintained by a social media organization, and online social networks connecting a user's profile with those of other individuals and/or groups. Social media organizations often use mobile and web-based technologies to create interactive platforms through which users and communities can share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content. For many users, participating in social media offers additional benefits beyond social sharing, including building a reputation and finding career opportunities. Popular social media websites include Facebook (registered trademark of Facebook, Inc.), WhatsApp (registered trademark of WhatsApp Inc.), Tumblr (registered trademark of Tumblr, Inc.), Instagram (registered trademark of Instagram, LLC), Twitter (registered trademark of Twitter, Inc.), and Snapchat (registered trademark of Snapchat, Inc.).